1. Technical Field
This application relates to a method of operating one or more individual entertainment display devices supported by spectators at a spectator event and an individual entertainment display device therefor. Generally, the method and device therefor are used to enhance the overall experience of a spectator at a spectator event, such as sporting events, music concerts, theatrical events, or other large public events.
2. Background Information
This application discloses a device that emits light and/or audio signals which, by suitable effects, increase and enhance the quality of life and the intensity of the experience of group processes, in particular for participants in major events.
Suitable major events themselves can also be enriched and made unforgettable by the use of the device according to at least one possible embodiment. Particularly suitable events include, for example, opera and theater performances, art exhibitions, podium discussions and literary readings.
The use of such a device is also conceivable at sporting events such as football games for example, as well as at events such as rock concerts etc.
A similar device of the prior art is described in DE 197 10 114, for example. In this device of the prior art, optical fibers are used to conduct the light from a battery-operated light source to a mounting device, where the light is emitted from the ends of the optical fibers and in connection with the artistically designed mounting device is intended to achieve an effective appearance.
The prior art includes another device of the type described in DE 29 60 4706, for example, in which a tuft or brush consisting of optical fibers is illuminated at its lower end by a battery-operated light source. This device also has a color changing device, which is provided with a multi-colored color wheel that is provided with an eccentrically located weight, whereby when the user's body moves, a device of this type is moved by the dynamic effect of the weight and thus causes a change in the color of the light emitted.
The prior art also includes a device of the type described in DE 202 06 577. In this device, a transparent presentation surface provided with a logo is located in a housing, whereby inside said housing there is a light source that illuminates the presentation surface or the logo from behind.
DE 297 17 897 describes a cap or hat with a device for the emission of electrically generated lighted signs. In this device, technical devices for the emission of lighted signs are attached by means of pins to a continuous, sewn-in plastic band on the cap. Fastened to the front side of the cap or hat are continuous white lighting means, and lighting means that light up in at least one color are attached to the back side.
For the sake of completeness, two devices are described below that relate to the emission of light (signals), although they relate only to a limited extent to the content of this invention.
These inventions are first a device of the type described in DE 199 06 275. This publication describes a warning light that is equipped with light-emitting diodes and generates a blinking light, whereby this warning light is realized in the form of a cap or hat.
The second device was presented in DE 201 01 380. This device is a lamp for a lighted helmet with an improved light emission and ease of handling.
All the devices of the prior art discussed above relate to the emission of lighted signs, of course, although because of their simple construction and the resulting limited capabilities they are not capable of achieving the results that are the object of at least one embodiment of the invention, such as the enhancement of the intensity of the experience of group processes.